


capes and fancy pants

by elixx04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, St Mungos, as usual, hella gay, i literally can’t write anything straight, malfoy mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx04/pseuds/elixx04
Summary: teddy gets hurt and draco picks him up from st. mungos, leading to a little bit of anger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	capes and fancy pants

Harry burnt the eggs for the second time that morning. He stared at the pan before walking over to the trash can, dumping it and placing the pan in the sink. He started cleaning it, the pan getting clean but he still kept scrubbing, stopping only when his tears landed on the pan. He finally let out a sob, his elbows placed on the edge of the counter. 

“What’s wrong?” A soft voice came from behind him, small and sleepy. Harry quickly used his sleeves to wipe off his tears and turned to his godson.

“Hey, Teddy- why are you up already? I’m alright I just think we’ll need to get some McDonald’s before I drop you off.” Harry wiped off his soapy hands. He knelt down and scooped up the young child who looked up at him happily.

“Biscuit!” He chirped excitedly, making Harry laugh as he set down the now yellow-haired child. 

“Yup, biscuits. Now, let’s get you dressed. Wanna try to match clothes again?” Harry asked, pointing at the small dresser. He sat on the ground as Teddy ran over to grab what was likely his bright pink cape he adored so much. He had been into trying on clothes before he knew what that meant, always crawling towards the closet or grabbing heels to wear around the house- that kid knew how to walk in heels before he knew how to walk without them.

Of course, Teddy grabbed the cape and brought it over into Harry’s lap. Then he ran back over to grab the rest of his outfit. Harry smiled and looked down at the very worn fabric, reminded of why he was sad in the first place. He sighed and looked over at Teddy so he could focus on something other than his feelings.

“You wanna wear your fancier pants today? Aren’t you afraid you’ll rip them?” Harry frowned as Teddy brought over the black pants he had worn to his parent’s funeral. 

“Dray has not washed my clothes.” Teddy looked up at Harry with big sad eyes, making sure Harry knew he missed the blonde. 

“I’m sorry, buddy. You can wear these and I’ll do the laundry tonight.” Teddy huffed and sat on the ground, fumbling with the fabric. His hair had a tinge of blue now, showing something was wrong.

“I miss Dray- when can he visit?” Teddy asked quietly. Harry sighed, wishing they hadn’t become so close as to give nicknames- it hurt so much more.

“I’m not sure, Teddy. I don’t think he can come over for a while yet. Let’s get you dressed, alright?” At Teddy’s nod, Harry stood up and made a mental note to do the laundry.

-

It was the middle of the day when he got the call, his secretary telling him it was important. Of course, she also thought muggle telemarketers were important calls to answer so he didn’t really believe her.

“Harry Potter speaking.” He responds, lifting the telephone up to his ear. 

“We’ve got Edward Lupin here from the daycare center.” It took Harry a moment to process the name, always referring to the child as Teddy.

“Who is this?”

“Saint Mungo’s.” The voice responded, speaking slowly. Harry’s heart dropped to his feet before starting to race, listening as they told him they could explain when he got there. Harry pinched the bridge on his nose and fired off questions but they just told him to floo there as apparating wasn’t allowed. 

Within minutes, Harry had told his boss and flooed to the hospital. He ran up to the desk, the receptionist recognizing him and smiling. 

“Hey Cho, can you tell me where Teddy- I guess Edward Lupin- is?” He rushed out and waited as she looked through her papers.

“He’s already been checked out by his other emergency contact- you missed them by a minute.” Cho twirled the pen and looked up at him in confusion. 

It clicked in Harry’s head exactly what that meant. Draco Malfoy picked him up- he’d have to go to the Malfoy Mansion.

-

He apparated just out of the grounds, the chill threatening to kill him. He shivered furiously before starting the walk to the front door, glaring at the memories about to send him into a panic attack. 

He knocked on the door rapidly, needing to get in and get out. It was hard for him to even just seeing the outside, let alone be in the spot where his friends were almost killed.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at him painfully, her skin seeming to be stretched over her bones and her eyes unseemingly sharp. She seemed to debate a moment but then turned and opened the door fully to let Harry in.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Where’s Teddy?” He didn’t look around, his eyes never straying from the frail woman who didn’t at all seem weak. 

“I’ll go fetch Draco.” She responded as she closed the door and walked out to what looked like a garden. He realized he had nowhere to look, so he just kept his hands in view. He didn’t move from his spot next to the door, even when he heardthe footsteps coming back and the excited call of his name. 

“Look, Uncle Harry! You said I wouldn’t see Dray but Dray is here! He is here!” Teddy ran up to him and grabbed onto both of his hands. Placing the fear behind a smile, Harry pulled him up into his arms. When Teddy smiled he could see a chipped tooth.

“What happened to you, buddy?” Harry asked, voice tight.

“I tripped and then there was a wall and I ran into it!” He exclaimed, showing off the tooth with pure excitement. He looked over at Dray to show it off. Harry nodded before finally looking over at Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. 

“Do _not_ pick up my son.” Harry glared, his voice shaking with anger and fear. “I was there right after you were to get him.” He made eye contact with Draco, his ex-boyfriend. 

“The hospital called me and told me to pick him up.” Draco stared, glaring right back. It softened when he saw the look in Harry’s eyes, it was clear Harry wasn’t masking the panic anymore.

“Maybe we should speak outside, Teddy can stay here with my mother.” 

It took some convincing but Harry let Narcissa watch Teddy, thinking of when she saved his life so long ago. It also helped that Harry was on the verge of a panic attack and just wanted to leave the mansion.

They walked to the garden, a house-elf scampering off. Harry didn’t recognize this part of the mansion but he felt he could breathe easier, his throat still tight and his arms tense. Now he could focus on his anger.

“He’s my son. You have no right to pick him up, not anymore.” Harry stared firmly, voice still a little shaky. Draco seemed to hesitate before speaking, hands clasped together tightly. Even when someone was angry with him, he was always composed- it bothered Harry to the point he just wanted to ask Draco to show _any_ form of emotion.

“I understand that you’re upset with me, Harry, but the hospital called me. I didn’t know-“

“Don’t. Don’t make excuses.” Harry shook his head, taking a step back and leaning against a table. He massaged his temples and took a deep breath. “You took him _here_ of all places, Draco. You know my history here and you of all people should understand that. What if he had seen- what if he had seen Lucius? What then?” 

“Then I would have handled it.” 

“Like you handled us? As  soon  as the goddamn Lucius Malfoy stepped out of Azkaban- you were quick to drop me with some bullshit about honor? I don’t how you would react if he saw Teddy! When you stop _worshipping_ every breath that man takes, then maybe you could actually have a fucking life separate from him.” Harry got closer as he spoke, pointing up at him before sighing. He turned to head back inside.

“You’re right.” The voice stopped Harry’s movement. It was hard for Draco to get comfortable around Harry but not once in their relationship had he admitted Harry was right- it was a lesson from his father that he had never forgotten. 

“What?” Harry looked back at him, seeing Draco hunched over and wiping tears away. He resisted the urge to comfort him, knowing he couldn’t do that anymore. He wasn’t allowed to hold him anymore.

“Merlin, don’t make me say it again. I... I don’t know why everything I had overcome was thrown out of the window as soon as he got out- all of my freedoms seemed to disappear and I felt trapped again. I should have came to you instead of pushing you away, and I’m sorry.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair in disappointment. Harry opened his fist and closed it, debating internally.

“I forgive you.” 

“Really?” Draco looked at him with such hope in his eyes, Harry almost reached out.

“Yes. Now, can we please leave this mansion? If I stay here much longer I think I’m gonna need therapy.” Harry said truthfully, shrugging. Draco smiled, sniffling and fixing his hair. 


End file.
